Smile For The Camera
by Tawnia
Summary: Komui wants to take a group photo. Kanda needs motivation to smile for the camera. Lavi shall get what he wants. LaviYuu


How could I not realise it earlier? Drabbles are the perfect solution when one is unable to upload anything longer than a thousand words. This drabble is an apology to those out there (you know who you are) who have been waiting to read any of my oneshots and chapterfics. Life has been grumpy these few weeks. No, make it months. I know this drabble isn't really enough to make up for the absence of those oneshots/chapterfics, but it's better than nothing, I guess.

**Warning: **Swearing. Kissing. Katy Perry.  
**Pairing:** Lavi/Kanda (Landa)  
**********Disclaimer:** I don't own DGM.

* * *

**:: SMILE FOR THE CAMERA ::**

Komui wanted to take a group photo.

It was snowing in London, afterall. There was the gigantic Ferris wheel – the London Eye – glittering coldly under the winter sun, its metal bars dotted with snowflakes that retained its solid state.

"In front of the London Eye! Quickly, now." Komui hustled the youngsters to the plastic platform **(1)** specially built for tourists and their photo-taking fetish. He fiddled around with the camera tripod, waiting for them to position themselves into a picture-perfect pose.

Lenalee stared up at the towering structure with large, admiring eyes. "How did they manage to build the Ferris wheel? It's huge!"

Allen echoed her awe with a "I wonder what are its measurements?"

"Che. You're pathetic, Moyashi. This is where you grew up and yet you know nothing about your country's historical landmarks at all." Kanda stood off a little to the side, a hint of annoyance on his exotic face. He was uncomfortable with all this useless merry-making. The festive atmosphere was making him giddy, and not in a good way.

"It's Allen," The white-haired boy snarled. He hesitated, before adding defensively. "And... and I forgot, that's all."

Lavi hovered discreetly behind Kanda, trying to take advantage of the long-haired boy's attention on Allen. His mission was to succeed in braiding that tempting inky ponytail. Lenalee spotted the prankster and shook her head resignedly, but said nothing.

Kanda did not seem to notice the redhead deftly twisting his thick locks into a neat braid, so intent he was on proving his intelligence to a certain moyashi.

The brunette shot Allen a look that bordered on superiority.

"I'll help you with your senility, old man–"

"–OLD–?"

"–You have white hair, moyashi."

This silenced Allen, who was now working his mouth furiously, struggling to come up with a witty retort. The result was a truthful but a tad lame claim of "That's because I am an albino!"

Kanda raised a perfectly arched eyebrow in disbelief, as if unable to process Allen's capability of such a pathetic effort. He snorted, "Give a couple of years, moyashi, and you'll be as similar to your namesake than you can ever be. White and short."

The dark-haired boy's retort left no room for argument and effectively reduced Allen to a spluttering Brit blob of outrage and denial. In the end, the English boy spat out a gentlemanly "Fuck you!" and huffed away. The swear drew a horrified gasp from Lenalee, but nobody paid her much attention, as Komui was finally done twiddling around with the godforsaken device.

They were beckoned by their supervisor to ready themselves and face the camera.

Lavi had bounded happily up onto the platform. It was the perfect type of December a sunny winter day. If you stood in a patch of sunbeams for long enough, you will warm up pretty quickly. Then a chilly wind breezes past, and you shiver deliciously with the starkly contrasting temperatures.

Lavi lustfully eyed the dark-haired boy who was doing just that. Hey, let's share some body heat...

"You're hot and you're cold, you're yes and you're no," The redhead sang out loud tunelessly.

"What the hell, rabbit?" Kanda growled irritatedly, leaving the sun-kissed spot to stand beside Lavi reluctantly.

"Katy Perry loves Yuu!" Lavi slung an arm casually over Kanda's shoulder. He noticed the body beside him was trembling ever so slightly, as if under strain from repressing some emotion.

Kanda punched the taller boy's shoulder. "D-don't call m-me that." He hissed through chattering teeth. "And w-who the h-hell is K-katy P-p-pe-pe–" He really regretted not wearing those winter boots, even if they were heavy and hindered movement. It was turning far too cold for his liking.

A thick coat found its way around the long-haired boy's slender shoulders. He froze in surprise and tilted his head slightly to the side to glare at the redhead."I don't need your coat!" Although it helped warm him immensely, it wasn't like he was about to say so. His teeth were behaving now, at least.

"You're welcome." Lavi grumbled, turning away.

Kanda blinked and backtracked, shrugging the coat off partially. He looked up to see Lavi's curious stare. When did that rabbit get taller than him?

"No harm in sharing," the Japanese boy muttered.

Lavi looked positively overjoyed as Kanda shared one half of the furry, thick coat with him.

"Aww, I always knew my darling loved me!" Lavi cooed. He was violently pushed away.

"That's it – you can die as a snowman for all I care."

Lavi halted Kanda's departure by grabbing his wrist in a steely grip. His voice was suddenly low and husky, filled with hidden implications. "Let Komui take his pictures first."

"What–"

Kanda was cut short when arms hooked around his waist and pulled him closer. Frosty lips captured his own in a chillingly passionate kiss.

CLICK. FLASH.

"Good one, Lavi!" Komui cried out gleefully as he snapped a hundred shots per second. This would be a great way of getting quick bucks if he sold them to fangirls through Ebay.

The redhead broke the kiss and turned his head away from the dazed, breathless boy that was still in his embrace to give the supervisor a winning grin. That scene, too, was eagerly snapped up by Komui's trusty camera. Lavi returned his gaze to the smaller boy, only to be mercilessly kicked between the legs and punched to the ground.

The camera never stopped flashing.

It was like the fucking paparazzi.

The flashes halted abruptly as Kanda calmly drew Mugen out and faced a cowering Komui.

"Komui?"

And Kanda smiled. Freaking smiled. For the camera.

"Would you like your pizza topped with body organs or camera pieces tonight?"

Kanda was always meticulous with his every goal, afterall. Today was no different. He'll punish Lavi in his room later.

**

* * *

**

(1) In reality, there is no plastic platform for tourists to take photos in London. I just made it up for this drabble. Hm. There isn't a platform, is there? Eh, I'm as bad as Allen in general knowledge.

This isn't a drabble, it's a drabbleshot! I like that – drabbleshot. Review, please. A simple "Good one!" would suffice. It would be nice to know this was appreciated :D


End file.
